


Lying is the finest art

by orphan_account



Series: Whoniverse Shortfic [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one way in which Braxiatel is an artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying is the finest art

Braxiatel was not an artist, he was merely a collector - except when it came to lying. That was the only art he was good at, but it came more easily to him than breathing. An elaborate web of lies was just as much a piece of art as the finest painting in existence of Romanadvoratrelundar, save for the fact that you could not hang lies on the wall.

Sometimes, he wondered if his lying was getting out of hand. He felt that most of the time, he had perfect control over his world, hands full of strings connected to that elaborate web, pulling them as he pleased. But sometimes it seemed as if there were too many strings, and people he loved would get caught in them, something he did not intend.

The only thing worse than that was when someone began to learn from his example, how to lie so brilliantly that she could very nearly fool Braxiatel himself. 

"I am fine."

He could see the details of Romana's expression, the carefully constructed smile, the masking of real emotion, the incredible facade. 

When he had met her, she had not been so good at this, and now he was watching her turn into him. Not much could break him, but that did. He hoped she would never realize that.

"Good. Everything is all right, I promise," he said, giving Romana a gentle smile. The two parted, leaving that unsettling quality when two lies float in the air and both people know they are there.

Business as usual.


End file.
